Un amour inestimable
by Missy Tagada
Summary: - Suite de "Un cadeau inestimable" - Dix-neuf ans ont passés depuis le concert des Connect3 au Ford Center. Locéa est devenue grande et ce soir elle dansera le président Obama, mais en se préparant, elle découvrira, dix-neuf ans après son père, que Mitchie lui a fait un cadeau inestimable. Série de 3 petits OS.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Parce que malgré que cette fic soit terminée depuis 2010, les personnages de « Un cadeau inestimable » n'ont cessé de me chuchoter aux oreilles que cette fin ne leur convenait pas. Alors voilà une petite série de trois OS pour clôturer proprement cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi. Merci à **Miss Morgane** pour sa correction.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

 **Dix-neuf ans plus tard…**

 **POV Locéa**

Tout était si calme que je sus que papa n'était pas à la maison. Entrant dans la maison, je gagnais le grenier d'un pas rapide. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps après tout. Ce soir, je dansais devant le président qui était de passage à Oklahoma City. Allumant la lumière, je me faufilais entre les différentes malles. Celles de Demi, les vieux jouets de papa ainsi que les miens, pour trouver le coin où j'avais passé mon enfance. Les malles qui contenaient toutes les affaires de maman. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de la connaître mais ma famille m'avait tellement parlé d'elle et de sa folie que j'avais pu reconstituer chaque souvenir comme si je les avais vécus. Papa ne refusait jamais de me parler d'elle et grâce à ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant des grenouilles et je luttais activement pour sauver tous les animaux que je pouvais, comme maman à mon âge. Ma camarade de fac, qui était orpheline de mère elle aussi, m'avait confié un jour détester cette étiquette. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'obligeait à ressembler à sa mère et j'avais remercié ma famille parce qu'ils me poussaient tous à être moi. Je n'avais pas à ressembler à maman, elle-même aurait détesté selon ma marraine. Elle aimait trop être unique au monde pour vouloir que je l'imite… Cela dit monsieur Cardonnel, que j'avais eu en cours, m'avait souvent confié que j'étais comme Mitchie. Sans le savoir, j'avais pris la même place qu'elle en cours et je pestais dès qu'il parlait de dissection d'animaux. Je les avais toutes faites sauf celle de la grenouille. Je n'avais pas pu sachant que maman adorait les grenouilles surtout depuis celle qu'elle avait du disséquer le jour où elle avait rencontré Nate.

« - C'est toi Locéa ?

« - Oui, oui Demi, souris-je en me tournant pour la voir me rejoindre. Bonjour. J'ignorais que tu rentrerais si tôt.

« - Pas de problème. Tu cherches quelque chose de précis, me demanda-t-elle en voyant que j'ouvrais une malle.

« - Non. Je cherche quelque chose que je pourrais porter ce soir. Un bijou lui ayant appartenu, un chouchou, une pince à cheveux, listais-je en souriant. Oh et sa veste en cuir pour après le show.

« - La veste est dans ta chambre ainsi que ses bijoux.

« - Je sais, je voulais quelque chose de différent… Je ne sais pas, un truc que je n'ai jamais vu ou porté… C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout papa et toi m'avez toujours laissé prendre ce que je voulais de ses affaires.

« - En effet. Je vais te laisser chercher.

Je la remerciais alors qu'elle embrassait mon front et l'observais partir en étant triste pour elle. Bien qu'ils vivent ensembles depuis que je suis bébé, papa n'a jamais oublié maman. Il a accepté sa mort et s'est autorisé à refaire sa vie mais il n'a jamais voulu d'un autre enfant. Il ne voulait même plus se marier et si je les ai déjà vu s'embrasser, Demi et lui, je doutais qu'ils aient été plus loin. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours voulu être maman à son tour mais papa était resté clair. Il ne voulait plus d'autre enfant. J'entendais encore cette terrible dispute à laquelle j'avais assisté du haut de mes huit ans. Demi était venue m'aider à me préparer pour l'école et je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Elle m'avait suggéré de poser la question à mon père au soir quand il viendrait me border

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Dis papa, pourquoi Demi elle a pas d'enfant ?_

 _« - Tu sais Locéa, quand ta maman est partie rejoindre les anges du paradis, j'ai promis de m'occuper de toi et de veiller à ce que tu sois toujours heureuse. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si Demi et moi on avait un autre bébé._

 _« - Alors tu veux pas qu'elle en ait ?_

 _Il avait soupiré et m'avait souhaité de passer une bonne nuit avant de quitter ma chambre la tête basse. Je l'avais écouté descendre et curieuse, pensant qu'il allait lui proposer de faire un autre bébé, je l'avais suivi sans bruit. Seulement alors que j'arrivais au salon, la conversation était tout autre._

 _« - C'est toi qui lui as mis ça en tête, demanda-t-il en la fixant._

 _« - Quoi donc Shane ?_

 _« - D'avoir un bébé ?_

 _« - Non, elle m'a posé la question et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire la vérité, elle est trop jeune et j'ai pensé qu'étant son père, tu pourrais mieux répondre à ses questions, lui avait-elle répondue avec calme._

 _« - Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ça !_

 _« - Et que devais-je lui dire Shane ? Que son père a été tellement marqué par la mort brutale de Mitchie qu'il ne veut plus toucher une femme ? Qu'il a même du mal à embrasser celle avec qui il vit ? Qu'il s'est fermé à l'amour et que seules Mitchie et Locéa y ont une place ? Que je serais jamais maman parce que tu refuses de me toucher ?_ _Dis-moi ? Que devais-je lui dire, s'était-elle énervée._

 _« - Que tu n'en voulais pas !_

 _« - Mais j'en veux ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants Shane !_

 _« - Pas moi ! Locéa me suffit et je croyais que tu le savais, l'accusa-t-il._

 _« - Je le sais, soupira-t-elle en se calmant soudain, mais j'espérais que…_

 _« - C'est non Demi ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça ! Je te l'ai dit dès le début et si ça ne te convient plus, tu peux partir, je ne t'empêcherais pas de faire ta vie avec un autre !_

 _« - Non, je veux pas que Demi elle parte !_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Je me souvins encore du regard terrorisé de mon père quand il avait compris que j'avais tout entendu ou presque. Il m'avait raccompagné dans ma chambre alors que Demi quittait la maison en colère. Elle n'était pas revenue le lendemain et j'avais été pleuré sur l'épaule de Caty pensant que c'était de ma faute si elle était partie seulement elle m'avait rassurée. Je n'avais rien fait de mal simplement papa ne voulait plus d'enfant et ne savait pas comment le dire. C'était ce jour-là que j'avais appris que maman avait le SIDA et qu'il avait tout fait pour réaliser ses rêves et qu'il s'était senti coupable de l'avoir encouragée à tomber enceinte. Nate avec qui elle était mariée, m'avait raconté que papa avait été dévasté par le départ de maman et qu'il était convaincu que c'était de sa faute si elle n'avait pas survécu à son accouchement. Je les avais écouté puis j'étais allée voir papa qui était dans sa chambre. Je l'avais surpris pleurant à côté d'un cadre photo. C'était une de maman qui soufflait un bisou face à l'objectif. Il avait séché ses larmes en me voyant entrer et j'étais montée sur son lit pour lui faire un câlin en lui demandant pardon pour avoir fait partir Demi.

Elle était revenue deux mois plus tard, mais depuis entre eux ce n'était plus pareil. Ils se parlaient gentiment, s'échangeait parfois des mots tendres, s'embrassaient, mais il n'y avait plus aucune complicité entre eux. Les années avaient passées et je me demandais, aujourd'hui encore, pourquoi elle était revenue. Elle avait quarante ans à présent et plus beaucoup de temps si elle voulait vivre heureuse avec un homme qui saurait l'aimer et la rendre vraiment heureuse. Je savais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Je connaissais leurs sourires. Ceux que papa m'offrait étaient plus éclatants que ceux qu'il lui faisait et Demi rayonnait davantage sur scène que dans ses bras. Lâchant mon activité, je la rejoignis dans la cuisine et l'observais sans mot dire.

« - Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

« - Non, je pensais à toi et… Ne le prend pas mal s'il te plaît mais pourquoi es-tu restée avec papa ? Je sais que tu voulais te marier et fonder une famille mais papa ne veut plus et… Je me demande pourquoi.

« - Tu sais quand je suis partie l'année de tes huit ans, j'ai essayé. J'étais décidée à le quitter, à faire ma vie avec un autre, un homme qui m'aimerait, qui ne souffrirait pas en me regardant, qui saurait me rendre heureuse comme Shane rendait Mitchie heureuse mais… On m'a appelé un soir. J'étais en plein rendez-vous avec un type avec qui je m'entendais bien. C'était notre troisième rendez-vous et j'ai failli ne pas répondre seulement j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose alors j'ai décroché. C'était Nate qui me demandait de venir voir Shane. Pas de me remettre avec lui mais de venir le voir, ton père se refermait sur lui, sur vous, et j'ai planté mon rendez-vous, pris l'avion depuis LA jusqu'ici. Je voulais lui parler, lui dire de ne pas se fermer au monde ainsi mais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en le voyant, alors que je sortais avec Ted, j'ai laissé ton père m'embrasser. J'ai répondu à son baiser et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Je vais te cacher la suite de l'histoire par respect vis-à-vis de ton père mais j'ai rappelé Ted pour lui dire que finalement je retournais vivre avec Shane et toi. Il n'a pas compris et je suis encore incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi.

« - Mais tu n'es pas heureuse ?

« - Je ne suis pas malheureuse c'est déjà bien. Écoute Locéa, je sais que c'est dur de comprendre, surtout pour toi qui a une vie aussi heureuse que possible mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Mon père n'a jamais été comme est le tien et même si le nouveau mari de ma mère a tenté de tout faire pour me rendre heureuse, j'ai… Disons que je suis incapable de vivre seule alors je suis peut-être que le lot de consolation pour ton père mais je ne pars pas parce qu'au moins je ne suis pas seule.

« - Oh Demi, soupirais-je tristement.

Oubliant que j'étais pressée par le temps, je la pris dans mes bras et lui promis que si elle en avait besoin, je pouvais très bien jouer la colocataire avec elle, le temps qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui saurait la rendre heureuse. Papa rentra à son tour, alors que je la serrais dans mes bras et il sourcilla en nous voyant ici.

« - Salut princesse. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais avec la troupe à Oklahoma city pour te préparer, dit-il avant d'embrasser Demi rapidement.

« - Oh oui c'est vrai, soupirais-je. J'étais… J'étais venue chercher quelque chose pour que maman soit avec moi sur scène et j'ai complètement oublié. Je discutais avec Demi et… Je remonte fouiller les malles.

J'embrassais mon père et rejoignis le grenier, une nouvelle fois pour trouver ce que je cherchais. Seulement j'avais déjà tout vu et rangeant tout, je refermais les malles pour rejoindre ma chambre. Fouillant dans la boîte à bijoux, je finis par prendre sa gourmette de naissance. Je ne pouvais pas la mettre et je n'en aurais pas le droit sur scène mais je savais que je pouvais accrocher le bijou à ma culotte comme beaucoup de danseuses avant moi. J'attrapais la veste dans le placard et allais repartir quand je vis la housse qui contenait la tenue de mariée de maman. Notant que j'avais encore quelques minutes, je la sortis alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sans cesse et posais la housse sur mon lit pour l'ouvrir. Sean m'avait demandé en mariage plusieurs semaines auparavant et je cherchais la robe parfaite depuis ce jour-là mais en voyant celle de maman, je sus que c'était celle-ci que je porterai. Je frôlais le tissu quelques secondes puis la sortis pour la mettre devant moi alors que j'étais face au miroir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer en notant qu'ainsi, je ressemblais presque à maman trait pour trait le jour de son mariage. Même si j'avais le nez de papa et les yeux verts. Essuyant mes joues, je rangeais tout et allais refermer la housse quand je notais la présence d'une clé USB. Curieuse et pressée, je la pris et la glissais dans la poche de mon jeans avant de tout remettre en place. Papa étant au salon, j'y allais et j'eus la surprise de voir tout le monde ou presque. Nate et Caitlyn ainsi que leurs enfants, Mika et Darlène, Jason et Maureen qui avaient eu des triplés, John, Béatrice et Sandy, Jaelyn et Owen ainsi que Sophia et Lucas leur deux enfants biologiques et Théo qu'ils avaient adopté deux ans auparavant. Grand-père et grand-mère Torres étaient là aussi. Ne manquait que mes autres grands-parents mais ils faisaient une croisière autour du monde donc… J'embrassais tout le monde, surprise de découvrir que ce soir, ils seraient tous dans la salle à m'applaudir et je sentis le trac monter. Songeant que je n'avais guère le temps de m'attarder, je leur proposais de manger ensemble après la représentation sachant qu'il serait trop tard pour un vrai dîner mais qu'on se réunirait tous pour parler de la soirée. Papa fut le seul à me raccompagner jusqu'à la mini-cooper de maman dont je prenais soin et me serra dans ses bras.

« - Je suis très fier de toi Locéa, tu le sais ?

« - Oui papa. Je le sais et je t'aime pour ça !

« - Je t'aime aussi et je sais que Mitchie irradie de fierté elle aussi où qu'elle soit.

Je ne pus répondre. Comme chaque fois qu'il me parlait de ma maman, papa avait le regard brillant et je savais qu'il luttait contre sa tristesse aussi j'embrassais sa joue et montais dans ma voiture. Je démarrais et quittais l'allée avant de m'arrêter brusquement et ouvris ma fenêtre.

« - Papa, criais-je pour qu'il revienne vers moi.

« - Qu'as-tu ? La voiture a un problème ?

« - Non, rassure-toi, j'ai été chez le garagiste hier elle est parfaite. Non si je t'ai appelé c'est pour te rappeler que toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux. Maman le voudrait.

« - Je le suis ma princesse et…

« - Non papa. Ne construit pas ton bonheur autour de moi, j'aurais trop peur de te décevoir, avouais-je… Mais tu as le droit d'être heureux. Demi également mais tant que vous resterez ensemble par défaut, vous ne le serez jamais et je veux que tu sois heureux papa. Sois-le ! Pour moi et pour maman. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu restes avec Demi parce que tu as la flemme de chercher, parce que tu as peur d'être à nouveau heureux. Tu m'as toujours… Vous m'avez toujours, me repris-je, dit que maman était heureuse, qu'elle faisait tout pour que son monde le soit et je ne crois pas qu'elle serait heureuse de voir que tu survis plus que tu ne vis. Sois heureux papa, tu en as le droit !

Il me fixa sans parler durant une minute puis se pencha à travers la portière pour me serrer contre lui me soufflant un 'merci' à l'oreille. Je lui rappelais que je l'aimais et quittais la ville quand il fut ressorti de ma voiture. Durant le trajet, je repensais à cette clé qui était dans ma poche et lorsque j'arrivais au Ford Center là où aurait lieu le ballet, je m'enfermais dans ma loge et sortis mon portable. J'avais quelques minutes aussi, le temps qu'il se lance, je m'habillais et commençais à me maquiller ne m'arrêtant que quand je pus lire la clé. J'y trouvais un nombre incroyable de photos de ma maman. D'elle tout bébé, que je connaissais et d'autres où elle était plus âgée. Elle était mariée avec papa, je voyais son alliance au doigt alors qu'elle faisait des grimaces face à l'objectif qu'elle tenait, elle photographiait papa qui semblait dormir tirant la langue à côté de lui, d'autres où elle dormait, quand elle ne se baladait pas sur une plage. Notant la présence de plusieurs vidéos, je réfléchis à laquelle ouvrir puis notant que l'une portait mon prénom, je la lançais. Maman apparut à l'écran et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. C'était ma maman. Son visage prenait tout la place ou presque et je mis en pause pour la regarder. Je sentais que j'étais la première à voir cette vidéo aussi je pris une petite minute pour admirer son visage puis j'éteignis tout. Je ne devais pas pleurer ou mon maquillage serait à refaire. Me promettant de regarder la vidéo après le ballet, je rangeais tout et repris ma tâche afin d'être prête à l'heure. Avant de sortir, j'accrochais la gourmette de maman à ma culotte et souris en sentant le métal froid contre ma hanche. Elle était avec moi !

…

Quand le ballet fut enfin terminé, je courus jusqu'à ma loge et fermais à clé pour regarder la vidéo qui m'avait obsédée ces deux dernières heures. Rallumant tout, je me démaquillais et quittais mon tutu pour mon jeans et un tee-shirt large. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je prévins que j'étais presque présentable avant de mettre mon casque et je lançais la vidéo. Maman sourit à la caméra qui devait être posée sur son pied puisqu'elle s'assit sur le fauteuil où papa avait souvent dormi quand j'étais enfant. Elle était dans ma chambre. Je reconnus le berceau qui était dans le grenier à présent, les petits meubles avec des cœurs et me sentis bizarre. Je fixais le visage de ma maman comme si elle était face à moi et souris quand elle prononça mon prénom.

« - Locéa ma chérie. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu auras quand tu découvriras cette vidéo mais je sens que tu seras en âge de te marier. Et visiblement je ne serais plus là pour toi. Comme ton papa a du te le dire, j'étais malade et c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas à tes côtés aujourd'hui mais je prie pour que tu aies eu une enfance des plus heureuses. Je sais que Shane ne te rendra pas malheureuse, il en est incapable, mais il est très protecteur et peut-être t'a-t-il étouffé d'amour donc… Bref, aujourd'hui tu es en âge de te marier et comme je compte cacher cette vidéo avec ma robe de mariée, j'en conclus que tu as pensé à la porter. Si tel est le cas ma chérie, j'en suis très heureuse je ne pouvais rêver plus bel hommage mais ne te sens pas obligée de la porter. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles en choisir une qui te ressemble cela dit… Ne demande pas à tante Jaelyn de t'emmener, crois-moi c'est une ancienne mannequin et elle tient la forme dans un magasin. Vas-y plutôt avec tes copines, des demoiselles d'honneurs mais pitié ne t'infliges pas la présence de ta tante qui va te faire tout essayer… Mon Dieu j'espère que Jaelyn ne verra jamais cette vidéo, grommela-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge, si tu tombes sur cette vidéo, pitié ne me maudis pas Lyn, je t'assure que j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi à essayer un milliard de robes de toutes sortes et couleurs mais… Locéa ne mérite pas un tel châtiment, dit-elle avant de rire franchement. Bon ma chérie, revenons à toi parce que j'ai l'impression que sinon cette vidéo n'en finira jamais. Voici donc mon conseil à la future mariée que tu es. Avant de dire 'oui', demande-toi si ton mari est un homme ou s'il est ton meilleur ami. Si tu peux tout lui dire, s'il te connaît et comprend tes silences mieux que tes amis, s'il sait exactement quoi faire pour te rendre heureuse et te faire sourire, alors tu as ma bénédiction mais s'il n'est pas ce genre d'homme, ne l'épouse pas. Crois-moi la vie est trop courte et trop précieuse pour la gâcher avec un homme qui ne te rend pas heureuse. Je ne peux pas parler d'expérience puisqu'heureusement ton père ne m'a jamais fait pleurer depuis son premier « Je t'aime », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Bon si Cait voit cette vidéo elle doit sûrement marmonner un prénom. Zaria. Mais ton père sait que j'ai compris et que je lui ai pardonné et puis c'était avant son premier « je t'aime », donc ça ne compte pas Cait. Après tout si tel n'était pas le cas, je ne l'aurais pas épousé et tu ne serais pas en moi, dit-elle en touchant son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Aie ! Doucement bébé Locéa, je parle avec ton futur, grogna-t-elle en caressant son nombril avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran. Peux-tu cesser de me donner des coups de pieds que je termine cette petite vidéo ? Visiblement non, grimaça-t-elle avant de reprendre joyeusement. Eh bien tant pis, nous ferons donc avec. Ma chérie, le mariage est un acte d'engagement sacré, reprit-elle avec un drôle de sérieux. Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère et se dire que le divorce existe si jamais on s'est trompé. Bien que c'est effectivement le cas, pouffa-t-elle. Tu es un être humain et à ce titre tu as le droit de te tromper, de changer d'avis, de faire machine arrière alors n'aies pas peur de faire des erreurs mais je t'en prie, ne laisse pas un homme te faire croire que tu ne mérites pas le meilleur parce que le bébé qui est dans mon ventre, et qui a visiblement décidé de jouer à la corde à sauter avec mon intestin grêle, dit-elle d'une voix où on sentait une douleur, ce bébé ne mérite rien de moins que le meilleur. Trompe-toi tu en as le droit mais n'oublie jamais que tu es sur terre parce que tu as le papa le plus génial du monde et qu'il sera toujours là pour t'aider à réaliser tes rêve quels qu'ils soient, et une maman qui t'aime de tout son cœur. Même si je ne suis plus là pour toi, même si je ne t'ai pas beaucoup connu, même si ton père a épousé quelque d'un d'autre et m'a oublié, sache que moi je ne vous oublierais jamais que vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes toute ma vie. J'aimerais pouvoir continuer cette vidéo mais tu as semble-t-il décidé que ma vessie te gênait aussi je vais terminer cette vidéo afin de pouvoir aller au pipi-room. Locéa je sais que la vie n'est pas toujours rose, que parfois elle fait souffrir, que souvent elle te déçoit mais si tu as besoin de réconfort, de rire, de pleurer, ou simplement d'un câlin, va voir ton père, Cait, Nate, Jason, Jaelyn, Maureen, ou même tes grands-parents. N'aies pas peur de leur demander de t'aider, de te faire sourire ou de te laisser pleurer. Ils ont tous un cœur énorme et ils sauront te redonner le courage de continuer à avancer. Chacun à leur manière alors voici un petit guide qui arrive probablement trop tard. Nate est l'homme le plus sérieux de ce monde, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai rencontré et si tu as besoin de conseils de sagesse, tourne-toi vers Mister Love. Qui mieux qu'un homme tel que lui pour guider une jeune fille dans la vie ? Alors que ton parrain est celui qui sera toujours partant pour te faire rire. Cait qui me connaît mieux que moi-même pourra te consoler de tous tes doutes et pourra te dire ce que j'aurais pu te dire. Jaelyn est celle saura toujours te conseiller en mode ! Non je plaisante, cria-t-elle amusée. Ta tante a connu beaucoup d'expériences différentes, que je ne souhaite à personne et non Cait même Tess ne mérite pas ça, grimaça-t-elle amusée. Je dis ça parce que si jamais tu leur montres cette vidéo elle risque de parler de notre ancienne camarade de classe, souffla-t-elle en aparté. Bref, Jaelyn pourra te conseiller sur un tas de domaine que je préfère ne pas citer. N'aies pas peur de lui parler, elle saura t'aider. Quant à ton père… Il est et sera l'homme le plus important de ta vie. Le roc sur qui t'appuyer. Celui qui fera fuir les petits cons qui te courront après pour te mettre dans leur lit. Et si tu as les traits de ton père les petits cons seront très nombreux, sourit-elle, parce que ton père est le plus bel homme que j'ai croisé de ma vie, dit-elle le regard brillant d'amour. Bref il sera toujours là pour toi. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit… Oui ok là faut vraiment que j'y aille mais je t'embrasse très fort ma chérie. A bientôt j'espère !

Je regardais maman se rapprocher de l'objectif qu'elle éteignit et je fermais tout avant de fixer mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais pleuré. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en la voyant me parler à moi. Directement. Pour une fois ce n'était pas des mots qu'on m'avait rapporté, ou des vidéos qu'on m'avait montré mais une vidéo d'elle pour moi uniquement. Même si je voulais la montrer à ma famille. Essuyant mes joues, je me souris.

« - Je te ressemble ma petite maman et crois-moi des petits cons il y en a eu beaucoup. Je t'aime maman. Où que tu sois, ajoutais-je en serrant sa gourmette dans mes mains.

Rangeant tout, je quittais ma loge et rejoignis l'entrée où ma famille devait m'attendre. Sean était là aussi et je l'embrassais avant de leur demander si le spectacle leur avait plu. Ils furent unanimes et je ris quand Nate me conseilla de faire attention à mon partenaire qui semblait égoïste.

« - Décidément Mister Love maman a raison, tu es un sage, souris-je avant de me blottir dans les bras de mon père malgré la présence de mon fiancé.

« - Tu sais que tu lui dois mille dollars ?

Je fixais ma marraine surprise et tandis qu'on rejoignait tous les voitures, elle me raconta que maman avait décidé que tout ceux qui appelleraient Nate ainsi lui paieraient cette somme. Surprise, je ris à sa folie alors que mon oncle me remerciait. Depuis ma naissance c'était la première fois qu'il entendait à nouveau ce surnom. J'embrassais sa joue avant demander à papa si je pouvais rentrer chez lui. J'avais une vidéo à leur montrer. Il hocha la tête et je m'éloignais avec Sean lui demandant de me laisser passer la soirée avec ma famille sans lui et s'il n'apprécia pas que je le mette à l'écart, je le lus dans ses yeux, il ne m'en empêcha pas et tout en rejoignant ma voiture, je me demandais si je faisais le bon choix en l'épousant… J'y réfléchirais demain, ce soir je voulais la passer avec maman. Durant le trajet, je suivais papa, je repensais à cette vidéo et je me retrouvais pressée de voir les autres, d'écouter leurs commentaires sur les photos ou les remarques qu'elle faisait dans la vidéo et lorsqu'on arriva à Tulsa je souris sachant que j'étais chez moi. Bientôt nous serions tous au salon à regarder ma maman leur parler et je me demandais rapidement de quelles expériences elle faisait allusion en parlant de tante Jaelyn. Je lui poserais la question, ça sera plus simple. On arriva devant le grand terrain puisque Jason et Maureen avait acheté le terrain de gauche dès que les voisins étaient partis afin qu'on vive tous près des uns et des autres. Owen et tante Lyn avait fait pareil sauf qu'ils vivaient près de mes grands-parents maternels. Mais ce soir, nous serions tous chez papa.

On s'installa tous rapidement et tandis que Demi proposait à tout le monde de boire, je fis les branchements et bientôt seule la voix de maman fut audible. Je notais qu'ils souriaient à certains apartés ou commentaires, que papa grogna quand elle prononça le prénom de Zaria, que Cait rit en assurant que Tess en méritait tout de même la moitié, que Nate sourit quand il entendit maman prononcer son prénom et que papa rougit quand elle parla de lui comme du plus bel homme qu'elle ait rencontré. A la fin de la vidéo, il y eut une seconde de flottement puis papa me remercia de leur avoir montré cette vidéo qui n'était destiné qu'à moi. Curieuse, Jaelyn proposa qu'on regarde les autres et je hochais la tête. Je n'avais regardé que celle-là. Je ris en la voyant mélanger le sucre et le sel faisant signe de se taire à la caméra, d'autres où elle peignait ma chambre en me parlant alors que papa semblait filmer puisque je l'entendis rire.

Il était une heure du matin quand on lança la dernière. A nouveau, elle apparut en gros plan puisqu'elle réglait la vidéo.

« - C'est bon là, demanda-t-elle. A qui tu parles Mitchie t'es toute seule banane ! Tu attends que les murs te répondent peut-être ? Non bon alors arrête de te parler. Sérieux on dirait une petite vieille… Ah oui c'est bon ça filme ! Faudra que je pense à effacer ça, dit-elle en s'asseyant au milieu d'un lit. Salut mon chéri. Alors voilà je sais que tu détestes quand je parle de ça mais je voulais te parler de mon après. Quand le SIDA m'aura vaincu et que tu te retrouverais seul. Je te vois grogner d'ici tu sais ? Quand je pense qu'on n'est pas marié depuis deux mois mais que je te connais déjà par cœur, soupira-t-elle amusée. Enfin bref, tu seras seul pour élever nos enfants et t'occuper de nos animaux, qui sait combien tu m'en auras acheté d'ici là. Enfin bon, voilà je sais que je serais incapable de te montrer cette vidéo, tout de suite en tout cas. Un jour peut-être, quand je sentirais que mes forces déclinent, nous verrons. Toujours est-il que je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Une vraie, pas comme celle où tu me promets tout et n'importe quoi pour que je me taise, précisa-t-elle amusée avant de devenir sérieuse. Promet-moi te refaire ta vie. De chercher une autre femme qui saura te rendre heureux et de tout faire pour elle comme tu le fais actuellement pour moi. S'il te plaît, ne reste pas seul toute ta vie. Tu es un homme merveilleux et tu mérites plus qui quiconque d'être heureux mon amour. Pour moi. Pour que notre si belle histoire ne se termine pas sur tes larmes. Parce que je veux qu'elle se termine avec ton sourire. Je sais que les autres feront ce qu'il faudra, enfin j'espère mais j'y reviendrais après. J'ai des messages pour chacun d'entre vous mais tu es l'homme le plus important de ma vie aussi je tenais à commencer par toi. Je sais que notre histoire est belle et qu'on mourra ensemble dans un million d'année mais si je dois partir avant. Si tu dois te retrouver seul, ne le reste pas. Ton cœur a tellement d'amour à partager, ton âme a tellement de bonheur à distribuer que tu n'as pas le droit de toute garder pour toi. Alors je t'en prie ne reste pas assis au bord du chemin de ta vie qui continuera sans toi. Pleure-moi un bon coup, prend un mois, un an s'il le faut mais relève-toi et reprend le cours de ta route. Retourne monter sur scène pour chanter et faire rêver des millions de fans, retombe amoureux et fais vivre à cette femme le même bonheur auquel tu m'as habitué. Tu n'as pas le droit de rester seul avec ton chagrin. Fais ça pour moi mon amour et je saurais, où que je termine puisque Nate m'a promis l'enfer plus d'une fois suite à mes blagues, rit-elle, mais je saurais que tu ne m'oublie pas. Je t'aime mon amour à jamais. Tu as su redonner vie à mon cœur, me faire rêver et aimer à nouveau et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante alors je t'en prie, pour moi, retombe amoureux… A présent je vais passer au deuxième homme le plus important de ma vie, enfin sauf mon père mais je lui ai envoyé une vidéo qu'il n'aura le droit de regarder qu'une fois que je serais sous terre. Nate. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère de cœur bien avant d'être mon beau-frère. Tu sais, quand tu es venu t'asseoir à ma table, j'ai tout fait pour te faire sourire parce que tu paraissais malheureux mon pauvre vieux. La misère du monde était sur tes épaules et tu ne savais pas quoi en faire ! Enfin bref, j'ai pu voir au fil des jours, des semaines que tu t'ouvrais, que tu souriais plus facilement, que ton rire était de plus en plus joyeux, et j'espère que mon amitié y a contribué. Tu es un homme merveilleux et je sais que tu feras tout pour rendre Cait heureuse et je t'en remercie par avance mais s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas toi, aussi de l'être. Ta vie n'a pas été facile mais il ne faut jamais s'arrêter de vivre même si sa meilleure amie complètement dingue est partie. Quant à toi Jason, s'il te plaît, rends-moi un service. Si tu vois un de tes cadets commencer à pleurer plus souvent qu'à rire, fais-lui une blague. Mets un menthos dans du coca, pique les boutons de leurs chemises, ou cache leurs pantalons, trouve quelque chose qui les fera s'énerver les faisant sortir de leur tristesse puis rappelle-leur que je te l'ai demandé. Et si tu as toi aussi envie de pleurer, alors pleure mais ne te cache pas. Ils sont peut-être plus jeunes mais tes frères sont là pour toi également d'accord ? N'oubliez pas tous les trois que vous êtes une famille comme on n'en trouve plus. Vous vous soutenez les uns les autres quelque soit l'avis des autres, comme vos parents mais bon, et s'il vous plaît ne perdez jamais cette unité. C'est votre force. Bon je vais couper ici, j'ai d'autres vidéos à tourner. Une pour votre sœur Jaelyn, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle est mon héroïne, une à ma petite Zéro pour cent de complexe pour lui rappeler combien elle est essentielle à ma vie et que sans elle j'aurais probablement fini par me tuer. Et une pour Maureen qu'elle sache que je l'aime comme une sœur. Ensuite il ne me restera que maman. Bref, j'ai du boulot. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas là, pouffa-t-elle. Ainsi vous découvrez ce que je faisais chez vous quand vos parents vous éloignaient de moi. Je vous embrasse tous et n'oubliez pas vos petites missions.

La vidéo se coupa ainsi et je regardais tous ceux qui avaient été nommé avant de sourire tristement. Papa pleurait sans quitter l'écran des yeux, Nate avait le regard brillant, quant à Jason, il avait pris sa femme contre lui et la serrait tendrement le visage caché dans son cou alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. Même ma marraine n'était pas restée insensible à cette vidéo et j'en conclus qu'elle avait eu sa vidéo elle aussi.

 **POV Shane**

Quand tout le monde partit, je fermais à clé puis rejoignis la cuisine où Demi posait tous les verres dans l'évier. Cette soirée m'avait chamboulé. D'abord quand Locéa m'avait dit que j'avais le droit d'être heureux que je le leur devais même, à Mitchie et elle, puis quand ma femme me l'avait demandé à travers sa vidéo. Vingt ans qu'elle m'avait quitté pourtant elle ne cessait de m'étonner. Je me tendis m'attendant, comme chaque fois que je retrouvais une vidéo, à pleurer mais je ne fus pas triste. Nostalgique, de cette vie où j'étais si heureux et je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail pour faire le bilan de ma vie avant d'avoir honte. Depuis la naissance de Locéa, je n'avais rien fait pour moi. J'étais remonté sur scène pour mes frères et nos fans, je m'étais mis avec Demi pour que ma fille ait une présence féminine dans sa vie, une « maman » comme ses camarades de classes, j'étais resté en vie pour elle, mais pour moi je n'avais rien fait. A plusieurs occasions pourtant, j'ai tenté de considérer Demi avec qui je vivais comme ma partenaire mais dès que je commençais à la caresser, le visage en pleurs de Mitchie me revenait en mémoire et j'arrêtais tout pour ne pas la décevoir mais Locéa avait peut-être raison. J'avais droit au bonheur et Demi également. Un baiser déposé sur ma joue me ramena au présent et je fixais celle qui partageait ma maison mais non ma vie. Celle que j'avais refusé de laisser entrer dans mon cœur de peur qu'elle n'en chasse mon amour pour ma femme.

« - Pardon Demi !

« - Pardon pour, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Pardon pour tout. J'ai été un vrai con avec toi ! Je t'ai refusé la seule chose qui pouvait te rendre heureuse de peur de te perdre toi aussi. J'avais peur que si tu tombais enceinte, toi aussi tu me quitterais comme Mitchie, le jour de ton accouchement et je n'étais pas prêt, je ne suis pas prêt à revivre ça, avouais-je le regard brillant de larmes contenues, mais Locéa et Mitchie ont raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'empêcher d'être heureuse avec un autre !

« - Tu ne m'as jamais empêché de partir Shane, on le sait tous les deux, sourit-elle en frôlant ma joue avec tendresse. Je suis restée parce que je suis bien avec toi mais certainement pas parce que tu m'empêchais de partir. Tu en es incapable. Tu sais avec le temps j'ai appris à me contenter de la tendresse que tu me donnais et…

« - Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver Demi ! Tu ne devrais pas te contenter de ma tendresse et de mon amitié alors que tu me donnes davantage ! Je devrais te rendre heureuse et je vais le faire Demi. A partir de maintenant, si tu le veux encore, on sera un vrai couple. On ne fera plus chambre à part, on sortira main dans la main, on passera nos soirées à s'aimer et non plus chacun dans son coin. Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon amie Demi. Tu étais celle de Mitchie et c'est vrai, je ne veux pas te perdre, mais ce n'est plus pour Locéa… C'est parce que je t'aime ! Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, presque trop tard mais si tu le veux, je vais te faire des bébés. Autant que tu en voudras. Je t'aiderais à réaliser tes rêves comme je l'ai fait pour Mitchie. Si tu veux toujours te marier alors je te demanderais en mariage ! Et si tu veux partir alors je te laisserais partir si c'est ce qui te rend heureuse. Je ne…

« - Arrête Shane, me coupa-t-elle en souriant tristement. Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes toutes ces choses ce soir. Tu es chamboulé, tu as vu une vidéo de ta femme et ça te perturbe c'est normal mais ne nous blesses pas en me faisant toutes ces promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir quand tu te lèveras demain matin. Je ne le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois…

« - Non, criais-je alarmé par ce qu'elle disait avant de me rapprocher d'elle pour prendre son visage en coupe. Non Demi, repris-je doucement. Ce ne sont pas des promesses en l'air. Je t'aime ! Je crois que je le sais depuis des années mais j'avais peur qu'en te le disant, je te perde… Mais je n'ai plus peur à présent. Je t'aime Demetria et si tu me laisses cette nuit, je te le prouverais, chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **POV Mitchie**

Enfin, soupirais-je. Quand Locéa, ma très chère Locéa, a trouvé ma clé USB, j'ai espéré qu'elle regarderait le contenu et le montrerais à Shane qui prendrait enfin conscience de ce qu'il a. Je lui ai envoyé Demi pour qu'elle l'aide à guérir et parce qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble et cet idiot a laissé passer vingt ans avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Vingt longues années à la regarder et à l'aimer sans oser lui dire de peur de la perdre mais Shane, rassure-toi, je sais que Demi ne te quittera pas. Pas maintenant. Pas avant de très nombreuses années si tu joues bien les cartes que tu as en main. Alors joue-les mon amour. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes et prouves-lui ce soir que ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air mais ce que tu penses réellement. Parce que je sais que c'est le cas. Je le lis dans ton cœur. N'aie pas peur qu'elle me chasse de ton cœur, il y a largement assez de place pour nous trois et pour les enfants que vous aurez tous les deux. Secouant la tête, je regardais Demi répondre au baiser de mon mari, le faisant sourire et lorsque l'air les sépara, je l'observais lui prendre la main, et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Par égard pour eux, je refusais de continuer à les veiller ainsi mais je savais qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Qu'il avait enfin tourné la page et que bientôt, il serait aussi heureux qu'il l'était quand nous étions ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. J'ai longuement hésité à le mettre en ligne pour tout un tas de raisons personnelles. Que pensez-vous de la vidéo ? Des messages et clins d'oeil que Mitchie fait ? De l'attitude de Shane vis-à-vis de Demi ? Du POV de Mitchie ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
